


Au Revoir

by frxudulxnt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frxudulxnt/pseuds/frxudulxnt
Summary: After his break up with Mingyu, Wonwoo was never the same.





	Au Revoir

As Wonwoo stood at the edge of the building, body limp, shaking at the coldness that the rain and the night had brought, tears cascading down his face, he let himself smile. For a long time since Mingyu had left him, Wonwoo let himself be happy again. Even if it was only for the briefest of moment, he let himself feel the ecstasy of a joyous feeling, again. "This would be the last time, anyways.", Wonwoo said to himself. "Even just now.. Even just for now.. Since I know that next to now is never again; And I shouldn't take this away from myself."

Wonwoo looked up at the sky, the rain splattering down his face. Wonwoo let the smile linger for a longer while on his face, but soon enough, sobs were rushing out of his mouth. "Right, mi amore?", he asked out loud.

Wonwoo's body was shaking violently, and it's not just from the coldness anymore. "Right, Mingyu?", Wonwoo shouted at the top of his lungs. He kept shouting, again and again; the same question, the same words, the same phrase, until his voice became small and hoarse.

"Right, Mingyu?", he asked once more, this time in a more calm and hushed voice. "You said that I should stop stopping myself, that I should cut this nonsense of mine, this thing that I do, this thing that you couldn't possibly understand even if I explain it to you a bunch of times, even if I explain it in a million different way. You told me to stop taking everything away from myself."

Wonwoo heaved out a deep sigh, and for a moment he was just quiet, still, as if time had stopped and captured that very scene and made into an everlasting moment. Everything and everywhere was quiet, save for the sound of the rain hitting the surface and his small, tiny sobs.

"You told me that I shouldn't take this away from myself.", Wonwoo began speaking once more. "The laughter and the joys, the smiles, and even the pain; you said that I should just let myself feel. And I did.." Wonwoo then looked down, "I did, you bastard. I let myself feel. I let myself fall in love. I let myself fall for you. I let myself love you. I let myself have all the things that I've kept from myself, because that's what you told me to. And that was my mistake." Wonwoo clenched his fist as he repeated his last words, "That was my mistake. I believed in you."

Wonwoo sighed, hoping it'll lift the heaviness he feel in his heart. But it was useless, nothing happened.

Wonwoo then chuckled to himself, a sudden burst of laughter overwhelming him. "And you know which of your lies I have loved the most?", he asked. "It was when you told me you hated goodbyes.", Wonwoo said. "You told me you hated them, that you hated goodbyes. You told me you hated goodbyes the very first time I uttered the word to you. While we were both on our way home, I bid my farewell, I told you 'goodbye'. But then you stopped me on my tracks and told me don't. I was confused.", he stopped mid-ramble, suddenly unable to speak as his sobs threaten to spill over once more. He inhaled and exhaled multiple times, trying to calm himself down, before continuing, "I was so confused that time because you suddenly pulled me in your arms and whispered, 'don't'."

Wonwoo was then unable to stop himself anymore. A fresh batch of tears fell down his face, his chest heaving heavily as he tries to breathe through every sob and every whimper that comes out of his mouth. He cried his heart out, once more, under the rain, as he reminisnce his memory of the lost love he had once upon a time.

Wonwoo kept trying to talk, to continue his ramble, to continue speaking out his thoughts, to voice out the pain and the resentment he feels. He thought, maybe that would help, maybe speaking out his thoughts now would help him, would at least lift the heaviness he feels, would maybe help him get out of the madness he was in. But, with every memory that flashes before his eyes, a new bout of sadness clenches around his heart, and his crying just gets louder, just gets harder and harder to stop. Until he had tired himself out.

Wonwoo sat himself down, then. The rain has let up, the sky was slowly clearing itself out, and the stars, together with the moon, were, one by one, showing themselves in their shining glory. But he was still there, he was still on top of a high building, still on the edge of his seat.

Wonwoo just sat there, staring into the night sky, the softest of sobs still escaping past lips. "I'm tired.", he told himself. "And I know this is for the best."

And he smiled, eyes closed, tears slowly streaming down his face.  
Wonwoo still smiled, as his body, inch by inch, slowly leaned forward.

"Finally, I am able to say this.", Wonwoo whispered in the quiet of the night. "Au revoir, mi amore."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Even though it is short.. and angst 👉👈  
> Nontheless! Feedbacks are always appreciated. And thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
